All I Want For Christmas
by bunnyyy18
Summary: Christmas is approaching and Rukia is still unsure of what to give Byakuya. SWA's Annual Christmas party? Hmmm...yeah, I suck at summaries! Please read and review! Expect some OOC!
1. Chap 1: For The Man Who Has Everything

Hey guys! This my first ever fanfic, so be nice!

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and flames shall be disregarded. And I am in great need of some beta-readers! Please PM or comment if you're interested. These characters, as well as Bleach, are not mine, nor will they ever be. But I like playing with them once in a while. They do, however, belong to the amazing Tite Kubo.

Baka ~ stupid/idiot

Nii-sama ~ a respectable way of saying big brother

Hōmongi kimono ~ worn by both married and unmarried women, meant to be worn semi-formally or formally

Yukata ~ casual summer kimono usually made of cotton

Haori ~ jacket worn over a kimono

Sumimasen deshita ~ apology over something that has been done

Fukutaichou ~ lieutenant

Taichou ~ captain

Gomen ~ more casual way of apologizing

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: _For the Man who has Everything_

It had been almost five years since the defeat of Aizen, five years since the loss of Ichigo's shinigami powers. It has been five years of peace in Seireitei. Today, however, held a certain tension in the air.

"AAAAARRRGGHHHHHH!" came a shriek from the Kuchiki mansion.

Violet eyes grew wide with panic and distress as the petite figure paced back and forth, practically digging a hole on the floor of her room. Kuchiki Rukia froze in her tracks for a moment, mumbling to herself, then continued to pace once again. Fortunately, it was her day off since time seemed irrelevant in a distressed Rukia's mind.

_Rukia no baka! Christmas is less than a week and you still haven't found nii-sama a present._ She paused. _Well, it's not like I'm supposed to get him one. But still. He always gets me something nice every year and every year I end up giving him a mess._

She cringed, recalling the disastrous dinner she tried to make him two years ago. She had been daydreaming and nearly burnt down the kitchen. And, her right eye started to twitch at the memory of last year's catastrophe. Shaking her head, she pushed the thought away. Byakuya nii-sama being her nii-sama merely shrugged it off with his usual indifference and told her that it was fine.

Rukia smiled, remembering the beautiful hōmongi kimono she received from him last year. It was lavender silk with touches of sakura adorning the hem and sweeping up to the sleeves. She had not been able to wear it yet, not having an event she deemed formal enough to wear it to.

He had asked her a few months ago, while they were having tea by the pond, why she had not worn it yet. She blushed but tried to laugh it off by saying, "I don't really have anywhere to wear it to, nii-sama." His face had remained impassive but she could've sworn she saw a flicker of something in his eyes.

She felt a slight fluttering in her heart at the comparison on how they were now to how they once were. Indeed, the atmosphere between them had grown slightly more comfortable. She could sit across from him at the dinner or breakfast table without feeling suffocated or deafened by the silence. She could now look him in the eye, smile at him and make a few jokes once in a while. Slowly, she was able to be more herself around him.

Rukia recalled the first time he reciprocated her smile. It had been a year after the fall of Aizen.

/flashback/

It was summer and the blooming of the cherry blossoms was quite lovely that day. Byakuya and Rukia decided to have tea in the garden while playing a game of Go. She was dressed in a plain turquoise cotton kimono, and he in a midnight blue yukata.

He was winning and she was getting terribly frustrated, brows furrowing in concentration. From her peripheral vision, she could see the focus in his eyes as he stared at the board. She sighed inwardly before an idea popped in her head. She smirked.

"Nii-sama?" she called, trying to get his attention.

Looking up to meet her gaze, he replied, "Yes, Rukia?"

"You cup seems to be empty, would you like me to serve you your tea?" She grinned.

"Yes, that would be nice."

Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she got up and reached over to gently grab the teapot. Pouring him his tea, she smiled sweetly at him. He merely raised an eyebrow. As she made to sit back down opposite him, she pretended to trip on her feet, falling to grass and knocking the pieces off the board.

She never felt her body landing on the lawn. Rather, she felt arms on her back and under her knees. Looking up, she locked gazes with a pair of gray eyes. His smell of sweet sakura tickled her nose and the heat from his body caused tingles on hers. Quickly looking away, she blushed.

"Sumimasen deshita, nii-sama," she whispered, attempting to look as regretful as she could. "I was so clumsy. I knocked the pieces over. I guess we'll have to start the game over."

"We don't have to," he told her. "I remember where all the pieces are suppose to be."

Whipping her attention back to him, she caught the glint in his eyes.

"Cheating is never wise, Rukia."

Whatever words she wanted to say to him got lost in her throat as she saw the sides of his lips slowly go up. Rukia had to blink a few times to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

_He smiled!_ She sighed happily. _Such a beautiful smile_.

"Shall we go back to the game?" he asked, gently putting her down on the mat.

Still at a loss for words, she could do nothing but nod.

/end flashback/

However small it might have been, it was a smile and was meant for her. The sight of it had robbed her breath and caused her heart to stop for that one millisecond.

She sighed, falling back on her futon. Closing her eyes, she covered them with her arm and heaved another sigh.

"What gift can you give a man who has everything?" she muttered.

_Your heart_, whispered Sode no Shirayuki.

With eyes still closed, Rukia laughed humorlessly. _He already has that_, she replied. _And he always will_.

_Will you ever let your feelings be known?_ Sode no Shirayuki asked.

Rukia visibly stiffened and whispered, "No."

A sweet voice from the other side of her door pulled her out of her reverie. "Rukia-sama?"

She sat up. "Yes, Akiko-san?"

"Matsumoto fukutaichou is here and would like to speak with you."

Rukia smiled, thinking that the lieutenant was probably here to invite her to another one of her parties. "Tell her I'll be right out."

"Hai, Rukia-sama."

_I guess I'll have to think about Byakuya nii-sama's gift later_, she thought with a smile as she got up to meet with her friend.

"Rukia-chan!" Matsumoto giggled in delight, hugging the petite shinigami against her oversized bosom.

"Hello Rangiku-san," said Rukia when she was finally able to catch her breath, sitting down on the mat opposite her friend. "What brings you here?"

"Well, as you know, the SWA will be holding a Christmas party two days from now and I wanted to make sure that you were coming."

"Well, you see Rangiku-san…" _I still have to figure out what to get nii-sama for Christmas_. "…I don't know if I'll be able to…"

"You simply can't say no Rukia-chan! Otherwise, Kuchiki-taichou will not show up without you there."

"But…"

Matsumoto placed her hand on her hips and looked at the younger woman sternly. "What other thing can be keeping you so busy? As part of the SWA, you knew we were having this and every member must attend."

"But…"

"Maybe I can help you. That way you can finish up and have time to go to the party!"

Looking at the other woman whose eyes was filled with anticipation, Rukia sighed in defeat. _Maybe she can help_. "You see, Rangiku-san, I don't know what to get nii-sama for Christmas."

Matsumoto's eyes shone brighter, if that were even possible. "A gift for Kuchiki-taichou? Hmmm…" Tapping her finger on her chin for a moment, she smirked. "You know, we could just cover you up with pretty wrapping paper and ribbons and leave you on his doorstep." She winked.

Heat rushed to Rukia's face, making her resemble a ripe tomato. "Rangiku-san, be serious!" she yelled.

The other woman simply tilted her head back and laughed. "Alright, alright. How about you make him Christmas dinner?"

Rukia flinched. "Uhm…let's not go there."

"Okay…well, how about you just ask him what he wants?"

"I can't simply ask him! I want it to be a surprise." Rukia sighed. "Nii-sama always gets me these beautiful gifts every year and I just want him to at least like my gifts."

"What type of gifts have you gotten him so far?"

"Well, I made him a drawing once, a few years back. I also made him a cup for his calligraphy brushes. I bought him some novels from the real world. I also recall buying him a new haori four years ago…"

Matsumoto sighed. "Rukia-chan, you really are still naïve about the minds of men."

Confused. "What do you mean?"

She smirked. "To give Kuchiki-taichou a memorable gift, you have to tap into his desires as a man. I mean, when was the last time he kissed a woman, let alone—"

"STOP!" Rukia put her hands on her ears. "I don't wanna hear it!"

Her heart was pounding so loud on her chest that she worried the other woman might hear it. The thought of Byakuya kissing another woman, let along _being_ with another woman made her ill. She knew he was a man. She _knew_ this, knew it better than anyone. But she always thought that maybe…

No, she inwardly shook her head. Stop it right there, Rukia. That's treacherous waters you're treading.

"Gomen, Rukia-chan," Matsumoto's voice pulling her from her thoughts. "I never realized you felt so strongly about Kuchiki-taichou. I was only kidding."

Rukia's cheeks flushed immediately. "What are you talking about Rangiku-san?" she laughed nervously. "Of course I feel strongly for him, he's my brother." _Brother_. The word was like a knife through her heart.

_That's right, he's your brother_. She frowned.

"Yes, you keep telling yourself that," Matsumoto mumbled to herself, shaking her head. Clearing her throat, she smiled. "Well, you could try asking him indirectly? Be subtle."

Rukia thought for a moment. _That might work_. "But how shall I ask him subtly?"

"Ask who subtly?" came a deep voice from behind her that sent shivers down her spine.

* * *

So what do you think? Reviews would be really nice!

Please and thank you ^_^


	2. Chap 2: Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps

Oh wow, oodles of thanks for such nice reviews! Special thanks to isara-love, obsessed dreamer, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, and DRUON for being my first reviewers! Please feel free to tell me what I need to improve on and if I made some errors. Please and thank you. And because you guys seemed to like it, here is the next chapter.

Seppen ~ snowflake

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2: _Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps_

"Ask who subtly?"

Byakuya watched with interest as she visibly stiffened at the sound of his voice, slowly turning her head to look at him with a guilty look in her eye as though she had been caught sticking her hand in the cookie jar. He raised an eyebrow at her and the guilty look in her eye turned to that of panic. Now, he was truly curious on the topic of the conversation he had just walked in on.

"N—Nii-sama, you're home," she laughed nervously. "I—I didn't expect you to be home so early."

"Ask _who_ subtly?" he repeated, eyes boring into her.

"Why, you, of course!" Matsumoto giggled.

"Matsumoto-san!" came out before Rukia could stop herself. Eyes wide and hands on her mouth, she was thinking up ways how to kill the other woman and get rid of the evidence.

Looking at the busty lieutenant, he asked, "And ask me what exactly?"

"If you could accompany poor Rukia-chan to the SWA's Christmas party," she grinned with a wicked glint in her eye. "She knew how much you hate these things, but she wants so much to go and wanted you to accompany her."

From his peripheral vision, Byakuya could see Rukia heaving a sigh of relief. He smirked inwardly.

_So, that wasn't what she wanted to ask me. Interesting._

"So, what do you say Kuchiki-taichou? Are you gonna accompany Rukia-chan to the party? Or shall you leave her defenseless to be preyed upon by the many bachelors of Seireitei?" She winked.

Hand instantly coming up to his zanpakutou, Byakuya immediately felt his insides turn at the thought of Rukia spending her time with another man.

"Matsumoto-san, please," Rukia reprimanded, cheeks flushed pink.

"Of course I shall accompany her," Byakuya said with usual indifference.

Whipping her head to Byakuya with a look of surprise, Rukia bit her lower lip. "You don't have to nii-sama. I can just ask Renji to—"

"No, I shall accompany you," he cut her off, tone holding no room for argument. He bristled at the mere suggestion of her going with his redheaded lieutenant. He had to make the effort to control himself just to keep his reiatsu from flaring up.

"H—Hai, nii-sama," she nodded.

Grey eyes met violet and locked together. Byakuya couldn't bring himself to look away, mesmerized by the various emotions he could see swirling within her eyes. He could see the bright red hue coloring her cheeks and how adorable she looked blushing like that. His gaze traveled further down her mouth as she began to sink her teeth into her lower lip once again.

Sensing the tension, Matsumoto got up with a smile. "Well, I better get going before my little captain slices my head off. So, I'll see you guys at the party, yes? It's at seven. Don't be late!" Not waiting for a response, she let herself out.

And then, there were two. Rukia now looked down as she nervously fiddled with her hands, surprisingly unable to keep still. Byakuya couldn't help but smile to himself. Because of their newfound closeness, her walls went down so easily when she was with him that he could read her like a book, emotions written so openly on her features.

"So, how was nii-sama's day?" she asked quietly, eyes still on her hands.

"The same," he replied, sounding bored. "I think I might have to find a new lieutenant soon. Abarai has trouble keeping up with the work."

"Because nii-sama is too much of a perfectionist," she giggled, shoulders relaxing and finally meeting his gaze.

_Her laugh_, he mused, closing his eyes. _Such a beautiful sound. What I wouldn't give to keep you laughing like that._

"You must be tired, nii-sama."

Eyes opening her meeting hers once again, he shook his head. "Just thinking, Rukia. I shall be in my study until dinner. I have some work that needs to be finished."

Getting on her feet, she tilted her head and frowned, brows furrowing. "You work too hard."

Walking closer to her, he placed a hand on her head, his thumb smoothing out the lines that were slowly forming on her forehead. "I'm fine." He smiled. "No need to worry."

Blushing, she smiled. Clearing her throat, she said, "You should smile more often, nii-sama. It truly does suit you."

Eyes softening, he chuckled. "Only for you, my little _seppen_."

Byakuya could've sworn that her cheeks turned redder at that. Removing his hand and letting it fall back to his side, he turned and made his way towards his study. He could feel her gaze burning into the back of his head but he dared not look back. As soon as he got to his study, he slid the door close and sat down on his armchair. His eyes immediately fell on the odd-shaped cup sitting on his desk. It was dark blue with the kanji six painted on it. He smiled, recalling the creator of said cup.

It was seven Christmases ago.

/flashback/

"Nii-sama?" came a voice, accompanied by a knock from door of his office.

"Enter," he replied, not bothering to look up from his work.

Slowly, Rukia opened the door and came in. Closing it behind her, she looked at him, uncertainty plainly seen on her face. She had both arms behind her as she timidly approached his desk. She stood there quietly for a while, unsure of what to do.

"What is it Rukia?" he asked with evident impatience.

She blushed. "I—I just came by to bring you your gift." Taking her hands from behind her, she showed him an average sized box, wrapped in modest pale blue wrapping paper with snowflake patterns. "You left so early this morning that I didn't get the to give you this and you arrived so late last night that I fell asleep before I could get the chance to." Placing it on his desk, she fiddled with her fingers, as she looked at him, uncertain of how he would react.

Picking it up, he looked at it for a moment, then at her and back again. Opening it slowly, he took out what seemed to be a cup, but he couldn't be sure since it had an unusual shape to it.

"I guess I'll go now," she squeaked, practically running out of the office.

But before she could open the door, he called out, "Wait, Rukia." As soon as she faced him again, he asked, "What is this?"

"A brush holder," she mumbled, heat rushing to her cheeks.

"A brush holder," he repeated, holding up the peculiar cup and looking at it curiously.

She nodded. "For your calligraphy brushes. I know it's not much but I made it for you in a one-time pottery session we had with Unohana-taichou. It's the first thing I made so I know it's not very appealing, but I worked so hard on it and I just wanted to give you something nice for Christmas since you always give me something pretty…"

She was rambling.

She was nervous.

They both knew it.

"Nii-sama?"

He met her gaze.

"You don't have to keep it. You don't even have to like it. I just wanted you to know that—"

"Thank you, Rukia," he cut her off, offering her a nod of reassurance. "I can see how hard you worked on it. It's a very thoughtful gift, thank you."

Her face broke into a lovely smile. "You're welcome, nii-sama!" She turned to open the door once again but his voice calling her name for the second time made her turn back around. "Hai, nii-sama?"

Byakuya knew he shouldn't but his curiosity got the best of him. "You said that this was the first thing you made and that the session was only one-time. Why didn't you give it to Abarai or that Ryoka boy instead?"

Blushing prettily once again, she looked up at him and smiled. "Because nii-sama was the first person I thought of."

_She thought of me?_ He thought in surprise. _Perhaps she…no, she couldn't…she simply couldn't…could she?_

"I see," he nodded. "You may go, Rukia."

"Hai," she bowed. "See you at home, nii-sama," she told him before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

/end flashback/

_I was the first person she thought of_, he thought with a smile. _My sweet little seppen._

Looking out his window, he gazed at the sky and could see the stars silently coming out to greet the night. Byakuya had realized his feelings for Rukia that moment Gin tried to stab her with his zanpakutō on Sōkyoku Hill. It left him feeling cold, remembering how he almost lost her because of his promise to his parents. He surrendered to the feelings when Zommari had taken control of her at Hueco Mundo. The moment he saw her put her blade against her neck, his heart dropped to his stomach. He couldn't lose her. He _wouldn't_ lose her.

"Had this been your plan, Hisana?" he asked aloud, closing his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder. Did you have any idea that she would worm her way into my heart like this? She has made a permanent residence in it. Or did you simply watch as things fell into place? It probably amused you how it troubled me so much."

_She would approve_, Byakuya-sama, Senbonzakura uttered. _I know how much Hisana-sama wanted to see you happy._

Byakuya nodded. _Perhaps._

_Rukia-sama might feel the same thing._

Byakuya froze. _Perhaps._

A breath. Senbonzaruka suggested, _perhaps it is time that you let your feelings be known?_

Opening his eyes, Byakuya stared up at the stars once again and he could've sworn he could see Hisana's smile painting the sky. For the first time in a long time, he was actually looking forward to the SWA's annual Christmas party.

He smiled. _Yes, perhaps it is._

* * *

So, what do you think? Comments? Suggestions? They're always welcome! Please review!


	3. Chap 3: Let It Snow!

Once again, thanks very much for those who like and reviewed my story. It truly does warm my heart. Special thanks to go-getter-girl22, NinjaBunnyOverlord, vicky73, and soulflower70 for being new reviewers. All of you are so awesome! This chapter's for you guys!

Yuki ~ snow

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: _Let it Snow!_

Rukia sighed, lying on her back and closing her eyes. She'd been lying down on her futon, still wide-awake, for goodness-knows-how-long. She couldn't sleep, thoughts jumbled up in her mind keeping her up. What to give Byakuya, how to ask him what he wanted, what to wear to the party, what it meant when he called her "his little seppen"…She paused. Opening her eyes, she gazed up at the ceiling, a small smile starting to form on her lips.

He called her his little seppen. And, he smiled when he said it. Just the thought of it made her cheeks flush.

_What did it mean?_ She pondered, curious and confused. Rolling on her side, she groaned. _It couldn't have mean anything, could it? Of course not. He was her nii-sama._ A pain in her chest gave her pause. _Yes, that's all he is._

What time was it? She wasn't even sure, but it was still dark out. Sitting up, she sighed. Deciding that since she wasn't getting any sleep soon, she might as well take a walk out on the garden to clear her mind. Not bothering to put a robe over herself, she walked out her room dressed in her white tank top and pajama bottoms with chappy faces on it. She brought a few sleepwear with her from the real world a few years back. They made her feel less restricted in her sleep.

Silently, she tiptoed along the wooden floors, careful not to make a sound as she made her way to the garden. She stopped on her tracks when she saw a faint silhouette beneath the sakura tree.

"Nii-sama," she whispered to herself. Rukia knew that she should turn around and walk back to her room, but the image of him had her rooted on the spot.

He was sitting down beneath the sakura, back against the tree and posture relaxed. He was dressed in a gray yukata with a blanket over his shoulders and his kenseikan was gone, making his jet-black hair fall loosely over his shoulders and shine under the light of the moon. He was gazing up at the moon, lost in thought and a smile threatening to form on his lips. The moon's light hit his face with just the right amount to enhance his features. It highlighted his skin ever so lovingly, making Rukia's hand tingle with the desire to caress said face.

_He's beautiful_, she thought with a soft fluttering in her heart.

The moment seemed so intimate that Rukia felt like an intruder. But these were moments that she hardly ever saw and couldn't bring herself to leave. His reiatsu was soothing.

"It's late, Rukia," came his deep familiar voice, causing her to jump in surprise. "You should be asleep. You have work tomorrow."

She blushed. How long had he known that she'd been there?

Without bother to look at her, he added, "but you may keep me company if you'd like."

Slowly making her way towards him, Rukia could feel the thundering of her heartbeat against her ears. Each step she took made them seem louder than they truly were. When she was a mere foot away form him, he turned his face to look at her and immediately the heat rushed to her face and neck.

His gaze traveled from her face and down, then back again. He raised an eyebrow.

"I brought them back from the real world a few years ago," she muttered. "They're more comfortable to sleep in."

He nodded, turning away from her and looking back up at the moon once again.

Exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding, she sat next to him. Pulling her knees closer to her body, she hugged them and closed her eyes. She could feel the warmth from his body radiating to her. The smell of him tickled her nose.

_Sakura_, she smiled.

Opening her eyes, she was met with a pair of gray orbs staring at her, causing her cheeks to burn.

_Stop blushing so much, you idiot!_ She berated herself.

"Um…nii-sama?" she squeaked out.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing up? You have work tomorrow too."

Looking away, he replied, "I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts. It was overwhelming."

"What were you thinking about?" When he looked at her once again, she quickly added, "you don't have to tell me, of course. I was just worried since it's keeping you up and it might be troubling you. I just wanted to let you know that, you know, you can talk to me anytime because I'm always here for you…but only if you wanted to."

She was rambling again. She could hear the little voice in her head telling her to shut up, but her mouth wasn't listening. She blushed.

He smirked. "I'll remember that. Thank you, Rukia."

"You're welcome," she mumbled.

_Rukia no baka_, she mentally scolded herself. _It's like you have verbal diarrhea. Control yourself woman!_

Another few minutes of silence passed between them. It was comforting, she had to admit, not awkward or suffocating as it used to be. Subjects didn't need to be discussed, words need not be said, but she wanted to hear his voice. She _needed_ to hear his voice.

She opened her mouth to say something but she paused when she felt a cool dampness land on the tip of her nose. Putting a hand out, she waited until she felt the same dampness on her palm. She held it close to her face.

_Yuki?_ She thought, confused. _How strange_.

Slowly, more started to fall, causing her to shiver. She rubbed her arms with her hands to warm them up. She was about to mentally reprimand herself for not wearing a robe when an arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her close. Looking to meet his gaze, she blushed.

"I'll not have you shivering and getting sick," he told her when she looked up at him questioningly, pulling her into his embrace and wrapping the blanket around them.

Smiling, she nodded. Rukia snuggled herself further into his arms, deeply inhaling the sweet scent of Kuchiki Byakuya. She felt him pull her closer.

_Let me pretend_, she thought, wrapping her arms around his waist. _If only for a moment._

Snow slowly started to fall around them but she didn't seem to notice. It was getting colder, but neither seemed to mind it. She wanted to stay longer, wrapped in his arms, feel his warmth enveloping her. She wanted to stay with him longer, to smell his scent and to hear the rhythmic beating of his heart against her ear for a moment more.

"Nii-sama?" she spoke in a soft whisper, after a while. She felt more so than heard his hum in response. "If you could have anything in the world for Christmas, what would you want?"

She felt him chuckle against her. "Why would I want anything else when I have _my world_ here in my arms."

She stiffened, blushing. Slowly moving her face away from him, she met his gaze. There was a softness in his expression that made her heart beat faster.

"Nii-sa—" she started to say but he silenced her with his lips. Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. She shouldn't like this. She shouldn't want this. But she did, more than she should have. And, the moment she felt his hand moving up to face, she let herself fall.

Closing her eyes, Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. The warmth of his lips sent heat rushing throughout her body like wildfire. His hand traveling down from her face to her neck and further down her arms left chills in their wake. She felt his tongue teasing her lips to open, enticing hers to come out and play. Opening her mouth to him, she was immediately assaulted by his passion. He tasted of green tea and honey. It drove her mad with desire.

This man made of flesh, blood, and bones held her heart in his hands so effortlessly. He held everything she was, everything she is, and everything she was to become. And, he didn't even know it. When he pulled away, she felt her lips follow him. She had to will herself to stop. Already she was lightheaded from the intensity of his lips. She could only imagine if they were to…she blushed.

Leaning her cheek against his chest, Rukia listened to his racing heartbeat. She smiled, blushing.

_So, it's not just me,_ she mused.

"Nii-sa—" she began to say once again but he cut her off.

"Rukia," he began, voice so deep yet so gentle that it lulled her senses. With a finger under her chin, he lifted her face up until her violet eyes met his piercing gray orbs. "I would really like it if you called me by my name…without any honorifics, my little seppen."

The gentleness in his words made her cheeks flush a deeper shade of red. "Bya…Byakuya," she said shyly.

His lips formed a smile. Moving his face closer to her, he breathed against her lips, "Rukia."

Eyelids slowly drooping, she smiled. "Byakuya."

"Rukia…"

"Byakuya…"

"Rukia…"

"Rukia-sama!"

Rukia's eyes shot open as she bolted up from her bed. Sitting up, she looked around. She was in her room. Looking out from her window, she sighed. Daylight greeted her and it wasn't snowing. Fingers traveled up to her lips.

"Rukia-sama!" came the feminine voice again. This time, accompanied by a soft knocking on her door. "Byakuya-sama is waiting for you for breakfast."

"H—Hai, Akiko-san," Rukia replied. "T—Tell him I'll be right out."

"Hai, Rukia-sama."

She heard footsteps moving away from her door. Getting up somewhat heavily, she started to dress. As she went to grab her Sode no Shirayuki from her table, Rukia stared out at her window. The early morning sun, which used to make her smile as she greeted the new day, now made her heart ache. Her fingers went up to her lips again, tracing it slowly. It then trailed down her chest where her heart lay underneath. It hurt.

_It had all been a dream,_ she thought with a frown as she walked out of her room, sliding her door closed behind her.

* * *

So, how was it? Comments? Suggestions? Reviews?

Please and thank you for your support!


	4. Chap 4: Hypothetically Speaking

Hey guys, thanks for continuing to give your heartwarming reviews! I'm also glad you guys enjoyed the "dream sequence." And, special thanks to Kiss of Immortality and keeleah for being my new reviewers. I'm truly thankful that all of you guys do seem to like it. Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's a little longer than I originally planned, but here you go!

Bonsai ~ miniature trees grown in containers

Bento ~ single portion takeout or home cooked meal

Wakame Taishi ~ Seaweed Ambassador

Kawaii ~ cute

Itadakimasu ~ (rough translation) let's eat; (literal translation) I humbly receive

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4:_ Hypothetically Speaking_

"Ohayou gozaimasu, nii-sama!"

Looking up from his breakfast at the sound of her greeting, Byakuya raised an eyebrow at Rukia as she sat down opposite from him. Her eyes looked tired and troubled, her movements sluggish, and she seemed as though she wanted to crawl back in the comforts of her futon.

"Is something wrong, Rukia?"

Rukia immediately smiled, shaking her head. "Of course not, nii-sama. Everything's just wonderful! Whatever could be wrong?"

She was a horrible liar however he decided not to push her. If she wanted to tell him, she would do so of her own volition. He noticed how her smile didn't reach her eyes and it greatly concerned him. He looked forward to these mornings when she greeted him with a smile and a laugh. It made his morning and the rest of his day just seem to fly by smoothly. But, he didn't want her to feel as though he was forcing her to tell him.

So, he simply nodded. "Alright, if you say so." Moving on to what he assumed was a lighter topic, he asked, "So, have you finished picking out your gifts?"

He noticed how her body went stiff for a brief moment but instantly relaxed. She shrugged. "Almost. I have most of it done. I've decided to just make everyone else hand-made cards this year since I didn't have enough money to buy everyone a gift. It took me a while because I had to write a different letter for everyone, but I finally finished last week," she added with a genuine giggle. "How about you, nii-sama?"

The addition of 'else' in 'everyone' was not lost on him. "I've decided to give the other taichou a bonsai this year. I have simply run out of ideas."

"That's a very nice gift, nii-sama. I'm sure the other taichou will like it."

He nodded. They continued to eat their breakfast in silence, until a thought occurred to him. "Rukia, why couldn't you have simply bought them the cards? Surely you would have had enough money for that. It would've saved you more time and effort."

"I could've," she nodded, smiling to herself. "But the point _was_ to give the time and effort." At his confused look, she continued, "I've always preferred hand-made gifts to store-bought ones. I just think it says more about you and how you feel towards the person receiving the gift. I think it shows the other person that you care enough about them to take the time out of your busy day to make them something personal. I think it shows the depth of your feelings for them with the amount of time and work you put into the gift. It tells them that you were thinking about them."

Noticing the frown that started to form on his lips, Rukia realized her error. _Oh no_. _He_ always _bought_ her gifts. She panicked. "O—Of course, that doesn't mean that store-bought gifts don't say that either…s—since, you know, you take the time from your day t—to actually look for the gift. I—I mean, it's just a personal preference. I didn't mean to offend you, nii-sama. That was never my intention. Store-bought gifts are nice too. Actually, they're very nice, especially the ones nii-sama buys for me every year. I—I mean—"

Holding up a hand to stop her rambling, Byakuya said, "it's fine, Rukia. I wasn't offended." Offering her a small yet reassuring smile, he let his hand fall back down. "It didn't offend me at all. I just simply never thought of it that way. But that is a very interesting way of looking at it."

Looking down her food, she nodded silently, her cheeks faintly retaining their pinkish glow.

Clearing his throat, he stood up. He looked at her and said, "Well, I'm off. Try not to leave too late, Rukia." He saw her give him another silent nod before he made his way out of the manor as he used shunpo to get to work.

Rukia had just finished her breakfast and was about to leave when she saw one of the other older house workers, Hisashi, walking towards her. "Is there something wrong, Hisashi-san?"

"Hai," Hisashi nodded. "Byakuya-sama forgot to bring his bento with him. I was wondering if Rukia-sama would be kind enough to perhaps give it to him later? If it's not too much trouble, of course." He held up a lunch box, neatly wrapped in fabric.

Nodding, Rukia smiled. "Of course, it's not a problem."

_I have an excuse to see nii-sama today,_ she thought happily. _Maybe I can even eat lunch with him. I'm sure he won't mind_.

"Arigato, Hisashi-san." Taking the box from the older man, she turned to leave but paused when she heard her name. "What is it?"

"You almost forgot _your_ bento, Rukia-sama." Hisashi smiled as he held up another box.

Rukia blushed. "Oh right," she mumbled, taking the other box before making her way out of the house. She wasn't late yet, so decided to simply walk to work as opposed to using shunpo.

_The party is tomorrow and Christmas is the day after,_ she mused. Suddenly, she stopped dead on her tracks, eyes widened in realization. _Oh my god, Christmas is in two days! Two days! And, I still have no clue what to get Byakuya nii-sama! Rukia no baka! Baka!_

She continued walking, mentally berating herself for still not coming up with an idea for a good gift. Once again, she stopped walking just in front of the 6th division. Looking up at the building, she could see Byakuya's back from one of the windows. It made her smile a little as she felt the comfort of his reiatsu enveloping her.

"I know, I'll ask him later at lunch!" she said to herself with a firm nod.

"Ask whom what?" came a voice behind her.

Screaming in surprise, Rukia slammed her bento on the stranger's face. Hearing the thud on the grass, she looked down and cried out, "Renji! Baka! You scared me, you redheaded pineapple!"

Rubbing his sore nose, Renji groaned in pain and sat up. "Hello to you too, Rukia." As he got up on his feet, he looked down at her, wiggling his now bruised nose. "You were talking to yourself."

"I was thinking out loud," she huffed. Glancing up at him, she asked, "How's your nose?"

"Still intact," he glared at her, which she merely shrugged off. "So, ask whom what?"

Rukia chewed on her lower lip for a moment, looking up at him through her lashes. He was giving her a weird look, and then she asked, "Say Renji, if you were, hypothetically speaking, a guy—"

"I _am_ a guy," he cut her off, glaring at her yet again.

"Let me finish, baka!" she growled, glaring back at him. Heaving out a sigh, she looked back at the building. "If you were, hypothetically speaking, a guy who had everything that you could possibly need, what would want for Christmas?"

"You," he mumbled.

"What?" Not hearing what he said, she looked at him, confused.

Not realizing he said it out loud, Renji blushed and quickly said, "I—I mean…well, I don't really know. I guess that would depend on what type of guy he is, you know? Like, what he likes to do and stuff."

She nodded, gazing up at the familiar figure by the window. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." _But that doesn't really help me_. Shaking her head, she sighed once more. Looking back at Renji, she bade, "I guess I'll see you later then." Without waiting for a reply, she used shunpo to head to the 13th division.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of grey eyes followed her petite form until she disappeared from his field of vision. Looking down at the confused look on his lieutenant's face as he rubbed his currently red nose, Byakuya felt his lips thinning with distaste as well as curiosity. He wondered what they were talking about. He had felt her reiatsu the minute she stood in front of the building. He had felt it flare up and fluctuate, but couldn't violate her privacy by listening in on their conversation. It seemed related to him and what he heard from her conversation with Matsumoto yesterday. He frowned.

_I wonder what it could be about,_ he contemplated. Pushing the thought aside, he went back to work.

Hours passed by so quickly, and so focused was he on his paperwork that he almost missed the gentle knocking on his door. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the door.

_Renji doesn't knock that softly_, he thought.

Another soft knock. He was about to coldly tell the person to come in or leave when he heard a familiar feminine voice that tugged at his heartstrings accompanying the gentle knock. "Nii-sama? I—It's me. May I come in?"

A smile appeared on his lips at the sound of her voice, but he quickly put on his mask of indifference on before answering in his usual clipped tone, "Enter."

Rukia came, holding a bento in each hand. She smiled at him, closing the door behind her. Standing in front of his desk, she placed both lunch boxes on the wooden surface. "Hisashi-san said you left your bento this morning and asked me if I could bring it to you. I thought we could eat lunch together…t—that is, if you don't mind," she added, her cheeks forming a tinge of pink.

He nodded, making room as he piled up the remaining paperwork in one corner of his desk. "That's fine, Rukia. Ask Renji to bring you a chair."

With a wide smile, she went out the door, and he heard rowdy incoherent voices accompanied by loud banging. A few more moments later, it stopped. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her when she entered carrying a chair. She placed it by his desk, opposite him. He continued to stare at her with interest apparently seen in his eyes. She sat down, blushing.

"Renji wanted to get back at me for accidentally hitting his nose earlier when he surprised me," she muttered, unwrapping the bento and setting it in front of him and her.

He smirked. "And what did you do?"

The color on her cheeks deepened. She couldn't meet his gaze and he almost didn't hear her when she faintly replied, "I punched his nose."

Byakuya had to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep himself from laughing out loud, but couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping. When she looked up at him wide-eyed in surprise, he wiped the smile of his face as though it was never there to begin with. "Did he get to punch you back?"

She shook her head.

"Good." When he saw her brows furrowing in confusion, he added, "I might have needed to use Senbonzakura if he dared hurt you."

The way he said it, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, made her blush. Looking down at her food, Rukia smiled and opened the lunch box. Her eyes sparkled with happiness when she saw that her rice had been shaped to resemble Chappy the Rabbit with black beans as its eyes. She couldn't help squealing in delight at the sight of it. Quickly remembering that she wasn't alone, her hands flew up to her mouth and her eyes looked to see a startled Byakuya.

His eyebrow shot up. "What exactly is that?" he asked, pointing to what he deemed as an odd-shaped rice.

"I—It's Chappy, nii-sama," she replied, smiling shyly. "Um…Chappy's my absolute favorite. I was talking to our cook, Katsume-san, a few days ago. I mentioned in passing that I really like Chappy. I didn't think she'd remember."

"I see." He nodded. Opening his own bento, he smirked at the sight of the shape of his own rice.

Rukia grinned when she noticed his rice, remembering a similar form from their day at the beach a few years ago. "Oh! Nii-sama's rice is shaped as Wakame Taishi. Kawaii!"

He gave her another nod. "I'll be sure to thank Katsume for her efforts," he told her.

"Itadakimasu," they both said simultaneously.

They started to eat, both silently for a good few minutes, both simply enjoying each other's company. Byakuya could see Rukia glancing up at him once in a while with a very happy smile on her face and a hint of redness on her cheeks. Clearing his throat, he looked at her, "Was there something you wanted, Rukia?"

She fiercely shook her head. "N—No, nii-sama. I just think that…"

"That what?"

"That this is very nice," she replied, smiling. "Eating lunch together…I mean, I know we eat together at home for breakfast and dinner too, but it's different, I guess. I don't know. It's the change in location, I'm guessing. I—I like it. I just think we should do this more often." A small smile forming on his lips was the only response she received, and it was the only one Rukia would ever need.

Byakuya could clearly hear the words she refused to say to him out loud. _I like spending time with you too, my little seppen._

They returned their attention to their meals in silence. When they were done, Byakuya noticed how Rukia kept moving around in her seat as though bothered by something. He could tell that he wanted to ask her something but didn't want to push, so he simply waited. He watched her stand up and fix up the lunch boxes, closing them and wrapping them up. She was standing to the side of him, close enough that he could catch a whiff of her sweet lavender scent but not too close wherein he could feel the warmth of her body reaching out to him. He stared at her from the corner of his eye as she continued to fidget with her fingers.

"Nii-sama?" When he looked up and met her gaze, she started, "I have a hypothetical question to ask…um…" _It's now or never, Rukia_._ Remember, keep it subtle._ "Well, if you were a guy, which, of course, you are…uh, what could you possibly want as a gift for Christmas? H—Hypothetically speaking, of course."

_Aahh, so this is what's been troubling you. You don't know what to get me for Christmas._ He inwardly smiled. "Are you asking me what _I_ want or what this 'hypothetical guy' of yours would possibly want?"

Her cheeks burned. _Again with the blushing, Rukia!_ Quickly thinking up of excuses, she replied, "W—Well, you see, you and this guy have very similar tastes in things and personality…s—so, both, I suppose."

"I see," he replied, pretending to deeply ponder on her inquiry. "Have you given previous Christmas gifts to this guy before?"

"It's a hypothetical question, nii-sama," she replied, a little too quickly and a little too defensively._ Way to keep it subtle baka!_ "But, f—for argument's sake, l—let's say that I have." _You really should stop stuttering._

"And has this guy ever complained about the gifts you've given him or showed any signs of dislike towards your gifts?"

"Well…no, he hasn't…h—he'd smile when he opened them."

"Then he must care for you a lot," he told her with a smile. "I'm sure that anything you give him, as long as it comes from you, he will like and cherish it. If you say that he and I are similar personality-wise as well, then I think you can trust me when I say this. If that person did not like what you gave him, then he would have told you, or commented on the things he found lacking in your gifts. Since he didn't, he either likes your gift, or…he must love you very much."

_If only that were true,_ she mused sadly, looking down to stare at her hands.

"You said earlier today that the time and effort in making the gift shows the depth of feelings you have for the other person, on how much you care about them." _Listen to my heart, Rukia, not my words._ "The same can also be said in receiving said gift." _Can you hear what it's trying to tell you? The words I can't bring myself to say out loud?_ "Because this 'guy' deviated from his usual, I'm guessing, indifferent personality, it shows a great deal on the intensity of his emotions towards you."

There was such a great deal of emotion in his gaze that caught her completely off-guard. The way his grey eyes darkened as he stared at her caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. Her heart was pounding so loudly and so forcefully against her chest, as though yearning to be with his. Her cheeks felt so hot that she was fairly certain she looked a lot like a ripe tomato. When she saw his lips form a warm smile, she could've sworn the world just stopped spinning. She placed a hand on his desk to steady herself and keep her knees from buckling. That smile. That was his special smile, she knew, the one meant only for her.

_You have no idea what you do to me when you smile like that,_ she thought. _If you only knew how much I love you._

"Did I answer your question, Rukia?" he asked as he got up.

They were standing so close to each other now that she could reach out and touch him. _Huh? What question? Oh right!_ "H—Hai, nii-sama." And in a way, he did, because now she had an idea of just what to give him.

"Good." He nodded, still smiling. Before he could stop himself, before he even knew what he was doing, his hand reached out and cupped her cheek, caressing it gently. He saw her look up and his grey eyes locked with her surprised violet ones.

Those eyes. Those beautifully deep and expressive violet eyes. Those eyes that could always melt his cold and once-thought-to-be-nonexistent heart. There was a softness and yet a strength in them. Those eyes that smiled at him, shed tears for him, threw daggers at him, stared blankly at him, captured him. He could get blissfully lost in them. They were mesmerizing and he was content to be forever captivated by them. There was something there, deep within her violet orbs. And, he knew, it was meant only for him.

_You have no idea what you do to me when you look at me like that,_ he thought. _If you only knew how much I love you._

Rukia opened her mouth to speak, "Nii-sa—"

"Taichou!" came a familiar masculine voice accompanied by the sudden opening of the door, causing both Rukia to jump back in surprise and Byakuya's hand to fall back by his side.

"What is it, Abarai?" Byakuya all but growled as he glowered at his lieutenant, the famous Kuchiki death glare firmly set.

Eyes wide with the thought in the back of his mind that he just walked in on something he shouldn't have, Renji hesitated. "Uh…" He could see Rukia looking down on the floor, unable to meet his gaze, cheeks glowing red. His captain looked about ready to shred his limbs off. The tension was so strong it nearly suffocated him.

"Do not let me repeat myself." The coldness in Byakuya's tone surprised and frightened Renji for a moment.

Gathering his senses, he replied, "Right. Soutaichou is calling all the division taichou and fukutaichou for a meeting."

Byakuya nodded stiffly as he made his way to the door, his scarf billowing behind him. When he reached the door, he paused. "You should go back to your division, Rukia," he told her, not bothering to even look over his shoulder. "I'll see you later at home," he added, an underlying softness in his tone meant just for her. And with that, he walked out with a very confused Renji following him, leaving Rukia alone with her thoughts.

A hand reached up to cup her cheek, which was now cold from the absence of his touch. She could still feel it tingling. Her cheeks burned in remembrance of how close they had stood from each other. His lips had been so close that had she stood on her tippy-toes, they would have met hers in a kiss. She knew she wasn't dreaming this time. She knew this for sure. Grabbing the lunch boxes, she quickly made her way out of the office and to her own division with only one thought in her mind.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Neutral about it?

Comments and reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Please share your thoughts! Thank you!


	5. Chap 5: The Wheels Are Turning

iHey guys! Your reviews are still the best and continue to warm me up this cold season (yeah, that didn't sound cheesy at all LOL). You guys are awesome, so I present you with another slightly long chappie. Don't forget to tell me what you think! So yes, here you go!

Gomenasai ~ I'm sorry

Yoi yume o ~ sweet dreams

Konbanwa ~ good evening

Ah, so desu ka ~ oh, I see

Enjoy!

Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

* * *

Chapter 5: _The Wheels Are Turning_

The day passed by in a blur in Rukia's mind. She couldn't remember what happened at the 13th division, what she did, or who she talked to. She had bid everyone goodbye, a lunch box on either hand, and immediately left, not paying attention to who actually replied as she made her way home. She was drifting. Her mind was still lost, drowning at the thought of a pair of intense grey eyes. Her cheeks flushed, remembering.

"Rukia-chan!" came a voice just behind her.

Turning to face the speaker, Rukia smiled. "Rangiku-san, it's you. What is it?"

"Are you alright, Rukia-chan?" Matsumoto asked, a worried expression on her face. "I've been calling your name for the past minute or two. You look like you've been in a daze all day. And, your cheeks are all pink like—" she cut herself off. A wicked grin formed on her lips. "Did something happen between you and Kuchiki-taichou?" She winked.

Immediately, her whole body stiffened and the color on her cheeks deepened. "O—Of course not, Rangiku-san!" She shook her head viciously.

Her smile widening further that she fairly resembled a Cheshire cat, Matsumoto simply nodded and replied in a singsong voice, "If you say so, Rukia-chan." She paused. "So, Rukia-chan, have you decided what to give Kuchiki-taichou for Christmas?"

Rukia's shoulders visibly relaxed at that. A small smile made its way to her lips a she nodded. "I guess you can say that."

Eyes sparkling with a combination of excitement and mischief, Matsumoto began to tug at the sleeves of Rukia's shinigami robes, pulling the younger woman back and forth. "Oh, what is it? What is it? Is it something cute? Something romantic? Something sexy? Tell me! Tell me, please? Please, Rukia-chan? Please? Please!"

The other woman was shaking her so forcefully that Rukia dropped the now empty lunch boxes she was holding, hearing them fall loudly against the pavement. She could almost feel her brain being shaken out of its place. She couldn't respond, couldn't even catch her breath. She was feeling more lightheaded by the minute. Her vision began to get extremely blurry.

"M—M—M—Mats—s—s—"

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, I'll ask you only once to release Rukia now," came that distinct voice behind Rukia that caused her blood to run cold and burn through her veins at the same time.

Seemingly surprised at the sound of his voice and his sudden appearance, Matsumoto gasped with eyes wide. Her grip on Rukia loosened, causing the younger shinigami to trip and fall backwards right into the strong waiting arms of the 6th division captain. With an arm around her shoulder and another under her knee, Byakuya hoisted her up with ease. He looked down at her with a worried look in his eyes as though inquiring if she was all right.

"I'm just fine, nii-sama," she replied with a slight smile, unable to move her head due to the slight traces of dizziness.

A nod. Turning his eyes back to Matsumoto, Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the other woman and visibly frowned.

"Sumimasen, Kuchiki-taichou," Matsumoto bowed, hiding the smirk that was planted on her lips. "Gomenasai, Rukia-chan. I'll just see you both at the party tomorrow. Bye bye!" She winked at Rukia before skipping merrily away.

As her eyes followed the blond lieutenant's retreating figure, Rukia finally regained her senses and had a strong feeling that it had all been planned. She sighed, slowly shaking her head in amusement.

"What is it, Rukia?" he asked, staring down at her once more.

Meeting his gaze, she shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, nii-sama."

Another nod. "Do you still feel lightheaded?"

"No, I'm fine now."

His eyes softened at that. "Any bruises?"

"I don't think so." The way he kept looking at her with a warm look in his eyes that caused Rukia's cheeks to burn brightly under his gaze. "Um…n—nii-sama, you can put me down now."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What if you feel dizzy again?"

"But I'm fine now, honest," she insisted. "And besides, I have to pick up the empty lunch boxes." When she felt him put her down, she sighed in relief. But the feeling was short-lived. For as soon as she picked up the fallen items, she was once again scooped up into Byakuya's arms. "N—nii-sama!" she exclaimed, startled, holding the empty lunch box against her chest.

"Just let me, Rukia," he said to her, his deep gentle voice sounding like music to her ears, as he started to walk in the direction of the Kuchiki manor. "I'd feel more secured this way."

Unable to find the words, Rukia simply nodded, leaning her head against his chest.

They were both silent for a long while, until Byakuya spoke up. "So why was Matsumoto shaking you so hard?"

"She got a little too excited, I guess," she muttered. "She, um…wanted to know what you and I are going wear at the party tomorrow. I told her I didn't know what you were going to wear."

"I see." He nodded. "And, what will you be wearing?"

She blushed. "Oh…well, I've decided to wear the kimono nii-sama gave me for Christmas last year."

"I'm sure it will look lovely on you."

Closing her eyes, she smiled. Taking a deep breath, she could smell him. His sweet distinct smell of cherry blossoms engulfed her, the comforting feel of his warmth overwhelmed her, and her insides trembled in remembrance.

_Yes, just like in my dream,_ she thought pensively, feeling herself slowly drift. _But different. Better. This time he's real. My nii-sama._ Inwardly, she shook her head. _No. My Byakuya. Mine. Even if it's just pretend._

The feel and scent of him lulled her senses to repose. The rest of the world seemed to disappear. She barely even noticed that they had arrived at the mansion. With eyes closed, she knew nothing else at that moment but the sound of his strong footsteps against the pavement, the feel of his arms around her shoulder and under her knees, the smell of him teasing her nasal passages.

Looking down at the woman in his arms, Byakuya smiled a little to himself when he heard her deep intake of breath. His smile widened, eyes full of affection, as he saw her burrowing her cheek deeper into his chest as though she still wasn't close enough. He almost chuckled when he felt her deep even breathing, signaling her slumber. This was what he wanted. This was all he needed. Her in his arms. Her beside him. Just _her_. It was that simple.

"Oh, Byakuya-sama," exclaimed Hisashi, surprised to see his master carrying his now slumbering sister. Taking the lunch boxes from his master's already full hands, he said, "You must be so tired from carrying Rukia-sama. I'll call Shiro to take her to—"

"No," Byakuya cut him off, walking past the older man. "I will take her."

Hisashi simply smiled as he saw his master's figure walk off then enter Rukia's bedroom.

Slowly laying her down on her futon, Byakuya took Sode no Shirayuki from her side, putting it next to the futon, and placed a pillow near her. Now kneeling beside her futon, he put the blanket over her form and caressed the stray tendrils away from her face. Leaning his face down until his lips touched her forehead, he whispered, "Yoi yume o…my little seppen."

"My Byakuya," she breathed in her sleep, catching him off-guard.

His heartbeat quickened as he leaned back to look at her face. Did he hear her right? He wasn't sure. Did she really just say his name? And did she really just say "my" with it? Was she truly dreaming of him? She couldn't possibly. He shook his head. Of course not, he probably just misheard her. That's right, it was just a misunderstanding.

Looking around her room, he chuckled. _Yes, she truly does favor that Chappy character a great deal, _he mused, noticing the various Chappy-themed paraphernalia scattered in her room.

Byakuya knew that he had already done his duty in placing her in her room and putting her to bed. He knew that he should leave now. He glanced at her slumbering form, then at the door, and back again. Her pull on him was simply irresistible. Lying on the floor beside her futon, he gazed longingly at her face. He smirked at the thought that he'd never lain down on the floor before, until now. He sighed, listening to her deep even breathing. The sun was setting now, the colors seeping in through her window, painting the room with warmth and making her skin glow.

_What I wouldn't give to be able to lie down next to you,_ he thought sadly. _To hold you in my arms, to wake up with you still by my side. How can you be this close to me yet still be so far from my reach?_

He watched as she turned to lie on her side, now facing him, embracing the pillow he placed there. He had a sudden reaction of jealousy towards the pillow but quickly pushed it out of his mind. Reaching out a hand, he let his fingers trace the contours of her face, from her forehead down her nose and to her cheek, and he smiled at hearing her sigh in contentment from his touch. Her skin felt so smooth and soft against his fingertips, like fragile sakura petals. Her features were relaxed, a slight smile formed on her lips.

"What are you dreaming about, little seppen?" he asked her. "What thoughts fill your mind as you dream?"

"Byakuya," she hummed, hugging the pillow tighter.

The surprise at hearing his name escape her lips caused his fingers to cease their exploration. Byakuya was almost certain that his heart stopped at the sound. The way his name rolled off her tongue sounded so gentle yet melodious to his ears, like gentle chimes caressed by the summer breeze. She said his name. He didn't mishear it this time, he was sure of it. His name. Just his name. Not brother. No honorifics. _His_ name. It sounded…right.

Getting up on his feet, he knew what he had to do. Mind set on his decision, he walked out of Rukia's room, sliding the door closed behind him, and headed for his study.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Rukia sat up and looked around. It was already nighttime. She was in her room. She didn't remember how she got there. Putting a hand to her cheek, she wondered why it tingled. Looking down, she noticed that she was still wearing her shinigami robes and that Sode no Shirayuki was lying near her futon. Her nose scrunched up in confusion. With brows furrowed, she racked her brain for the last thing she could remember before falling asleep.

_That's right, I was with nii-sama,_ she thought. _He was carrying me home and I fell asleep his arms. Was he the one who put me to bed?_ She blushed, looking at her many Chappy belongings. _Oh dear, I hope not._

At hearing her stomach grumbling, she sighed. She was starving. Getting up, she took off her shinigami robes and dressed in one of her kimonos before walking out of the room. It was dinnertime and Akiko should be calling her anytime soon anyway. She slowly made her way to the dining room.

"Konbanwa, Rukia-sama," came a voice behind her.

Turning around, she smiled at seeing the young male housekeeper. "Oh, konbanwa, Shiro-chan." Shiro was Hisahi's nephew and a few years younger than Rukia. She had warmed to him, the same way she had warmed to Akiko, and treated them like friends.

"Dinner is ready if you are hungry."

"I was on my way to the dining room now," she said, starting to walk. "Is Byakuya nii-sama there yet?"

Trailing behind her, he shook his head, even though she couldn't see him, and replied, "No. Byakuya-sama won't be joining you for dinner tonight, but still hopes that you enjoy your dinner when you wake up from your nap. He also told us not to wake you."

She stopped on her tracks, blushing. So, he was the one who put her to bed. _How embarrassing,_ she thought. _Wait a minute._

"What do you mean he won't be joining me for dinner?" she asked, turning to look at him once more.

"Byakuya-sama said that he has too much work left to do and that he'd be too busy to join you. He said that he'd be eating in his study tonight."

Rukia frowned. She was deeply saddened at hearing this. She enjoyed eating together with him. Granted that they did have lunch together earlier that day, but it wasn't enough. She looked forward to these moments spent with him, ordinary as they may be. Still, she nodded her understanding that his work as a captain came first and went back to walking to the dining room.

"Oh, Shiro-chan, if you see Akiko-san, can you please tell her to come to my room after dinner? I need her help with something."

"Akiko-san is preoccupied," answered Shiro.

Brows furrowed in confusion, she glanced at him over her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

He hesitated for a moment before replying, "Akiko-san is helping Byakuya-sama in his study."

For the second time, Rukia froze on her tracks. Akiko was _with_ Byakuya _in his study_? Nobody was allowed inside his study. None of the servants were granted entrance, even when they were serving him his tea. Even _she_ was prohibited to enter. So, why was Akiko in Byakuya's study? It didn't make any sense.

"Say, Shiro-chan, do you know what Akiko-san is doing in nii-sama's study?" she asked, eyes glued to the floor.

Sensing Rukia's distress, Shiro felt guilty for being unable to alleviate her suffering. He replied cautiously, "I'm not sure, Rukia-sama. Byakuya-sama simply asked me to send Akiko-san to his study when I found her, to tell you that he won't be joining you for dinner and to tell the other servants that they were not to be disturbed for the remainder of the night."

Different possibilities ran through her mind so fast that it made her head hurt. A stabbing pain shot through her heart. It was excruciating but she didn't let it show on her face. Her features remained impassive. She nodded and replied, "Ah, so desu ka."

She marveled at how she had been able to keep her voice from shaking. She continued to walk, seemingly unaffected by what she'd been told. But she was deeply devastated. This didn't make any sense. Christmas Eve is tomorrow. If this was what he wanted for Christmas, if this was what would grant him happiness, then she should be happy, shouldn't she? But she wasn't. Why wasn't she happy for him?

Entering the dining room, she slid the door closed behind her, leaving her by herself in the room. The silence welcomed her. Sitting down to eat dinner alone, she stared at her food but felt the appetite leave her. She was simply empty. No, that wasn't right. She wasn't empty. She was hurting.

_You shouldn't even be hurt,_ a little voice in her head told her. _Why should you be? You don't know what they're doing. And, even if you did and you disapprove, have no claim on him._

_That's right,_ she replied to the little voice. _I have no claim on him. Her eyes stung as tears threatened to fall. She blinked them away. I have no claim on him. I don't._

_But he has your heart,_ the little voice taunted.

_Yes, yes, he does,_ she wanted to cry out. _He owns my heart. I love him so much it hurts!_

_Rukia-sama, surely there's some reasonable explanation for this,_ Sode no Shirayuki suggested, attempting to ease her pain. _Perhaps you're simply jumping to conclusions. A simple misunderstanding. Byakuya-sama isn't the type of person to do such things._

But Rukia didn't hear her as she was now overcome with an irrational and unbearable ache in her heart.

_It hurts,_ she whimpered, mentally cursing a lone tear as it escaped and traveled down her cheek. Her hands clenched into fists as she bit her lower lip to keep a sob from escaping. _It hurts so much. It shouldn't but it does, and I don't know what to do. Please, make it stop. Please, Byakuya, make it go away._

* * *

Any thoughts? ^_^


End file.
